


Are You The Rabbit?

by sweetsociopath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders era, One Shot, Smut, bellatrix black lestrange / severus snape, bellatrix x severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsociopath/pseuds/sweetsociopath
Summary: AUTHOR’S NOTE: Set in the marauder’s era, sexual, kinky, naughty and just downright smut filled.Can’t say I could do this without my ‘daddy’ Alex who played the most wonderful Severus, may we have many more kinky times as Bella and Sev between the two of us!One shot only! Enjoy and please review!





	Are You The Rabbit?

I’m a kick stand in your mouth, and I’m the tongue’s slamming on the breaks.  
Pull the chokes in, pull the chokes in, as hard as it will take.  
All your pictures are getting dirty don’t want anyone else’s hands on my gears.  
Are you the rabbit or the headlight?  
And is there room in your life, for one more breakdown.  
Are you the rabbit?  
– Marilyn Manson

\---

“Bellatrix Black, you will be working with... Severus Snape.”  
Bellatrix’s eyes went towards the boy, who didn’t even so much as glance at her. She snarled but he seemed unfazed.  
“And Rodolphus Lestrange, you will be working with... Lucius Malfoy. Now, have I paired everyone? Good. Class dismissed. I want projects in by Monday.”  
Getting up after pulling her books together, she didn’t bother to look towards him, though everyone else started talking to their partners. He turned to look at her but she was quick to leave before he could even say anything.

Making her way back to the common room, she figured she’d give up for the night. School was over and it was Friday night, she wanted to go out and have her fun.  
Making her way to her dorm she shared with her best friend Rose Greengrass, she threw her bag down on her bed, loosened her tie, undid her top two buttons and pulled off her shoes and stockings. Her school skirt –which had gotten her into trouble on more than one occasion, not that she cared; her father had told her she could wear it, and she would, remained in place, the length horrifying to most teachers except the perverted of them. Pulling her hair out of the bun it was in, she dug under her bed for a few moments until she found the bottle of fire whiskey she wanted and a half empty pack of cigarettes. Her lighter lay on her bedside, and as she lit her cigarette between her lips, she stretched, pulled out her books to arrange on her desk and sat down on her now clear but messy bed. 

After finishing the cigarette and taking a good few gulps of whiskey, she knew she was ready to go to dinner.  
Walking downstairs, not bothering with her shoes or stockings, she knew no one would be there yet, and she didn’t care much for other students anyway, she walked into the common room and sat down in front of the fire.

No one else was in the common room, except of course, Severus. She paused a moment, before getting up to go and walk over to him. He had his potions books out, and was writing in the school version. 

“You do know you can’t give those back like that, don’t you?” she said, startling him almost out of his chair.  
“Yes... Well I... Don’t really care.” He answered her, a little quieter than intended.  
“Right.” She cleared her throat a little, but before she could say anything, he started again.  
“Have you been smoking?” he asked, looking up at her.  
“What’s it to you?” she said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“Just... Just asking.”  
“Listen. We both don’t want to work together, so let’s just do this the easy way,” she started, flipping a dark curl of hair over her shoulder, “You do the work, we’ll both take the credit.”  
He said nothing for a moment, but he wouldn’t be pushed around by this bitch of a woman.  
“No.” He almost whispered as she turned around to leave.  
She turned once more, “Excuse me?”  
“No.” He said, unable to look at her.  
She paused a moment, before laughing slightly and walking back to him. Her hand shot out, to grip a handful of his hair and pull back in order for him to look at her, “Say no to me, one more time.”  
He winced, “No, I’m, sorry Bellatrix but I won’t be pushed around by you. If you want credit, you have to do it too.”  
She was so angry she almost snapped, her hand tightened in his hair for a second more, and his eyes shut tightly before finally she let go.  
“Fine,” she said quietly, gritting her teeth, “Meet me in the library tomorrow at 9.”  
“In the morning? But it’s a sat-”  
She crowed a laugh, “No you fool, in the evening.”  
“But the library’s closed then.”  
“Severus.” She hissed.  
He nodded quickly, making her smile sweetly before silently she walked away.

-

Nine sharp, he was there; he hated breaking the rules but he was there anyway, why did he stand up to her? Stupid boy, he thought to himself. He hated himself for it, now she was sure to hurt him in some way or another.  
He waited, but nothing happened, by ten past, he was beginning to worry. But half past he was almost panicking. By ten he was terrified.  
He had no clue what to do, to wait for her or not.

It was getting late, the sun had set and the library was completely silent, except from the warm light of the fires and his shallow breathing. He didn’t know what to do. Eventually, he made his way back to the common room after taking another glance at the clock, 10.30, she hadn’t shown up.  
If it was some idea of a joke, it wasn’t funny.

Making his way back, being careful not to be caught by anyone, Severus quietly slipped into the common room to find it completely quiet. No one was there. He sat on the sofas after pulling out his books from his room, only returning after a moment. At least he could get some peace and quiet now.  
Starting the project would be easy; he loved potions and everything within it. Learning what different components did. How one amount of something small to create a luck potion could change so easily to create a coma inducing potion if only one thing more was added. The power of charms and potions was his to explore.  
He’d been at it for an hour, by which time he decided it was probably best to go to sleep. No sooner had he closed his books than a sudden racket behind him started. Stumbling through the door, laughing, cursing and almost falling over one another, a group of Slytherin students who Severus recognised as Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Lucian Crabbe, Rose Greengrass, Antonin Dolohov and none other than Bellatrix Black came into the room. The two girls were stumbling, clearly drunk, the boys a little sturdier, but Bellatrix, with her arms wound around Rodolphus Lestrange’s shoulders was a little less giddy than her friend, Rose who was, what looked like close to passing out while being supported by Lucius and Andre.

“Take her upstairs,” Rodolphus said to both the boys supporting her who immediately did as told, followed by Lucian who waved off everyone and went upstairs himself.  
“Well look who it is!” Bellatrix cut off Rodolphus mid-kiss and instead turned to Severus. Really quite drunk and in very inappropriate attire that forced Severus to look away, Bellatrix sat down next to him and grinned, “Sorry about earlier, darling, I got a little busy.”  
“Earlier?” Rodolphus cut in before Snape had a chance to say anything.  
“Snapey and I were going to start our potions project together, weren’t we?”  
Rodolphus laughed, his deep voice echoing in the common room, “Stick your name on it and let him do the rest.”  
“See now we tried that, didn’t we?” she pouted sarcastically, looking at Severus through thick lashes.  
“Tried?” Rodolphus growled, making Snape flinch. 

“Yes, Severus is under the impression that I have to work with him if I want to have my name on it. Not to worry, I don’t mind helping, do I Severus?”  
“I-I’m sure you...” Snape started, but Rodolphus’ growls stopped him mid sentence.  
“She’s coming to bed with me, right now, Snape, so, be a good boy and just let her put her name on it.”  
His demand had Snape nodding furiously and his breathing turned shallow.  
“Good. Now, come on Bella.”

“Oh but look, look how scared he is now. Did Roddie scare you?” she pouted out her lower lip painted crimson.  
Severus said nothing; he refused to look her in the eye.  
“It’s alright; he can be a bit demanding at times, I’ll help you. I’m a good girl.”  
“No, you’re a drunken girl.” Rodolphus started again.  
She laughed, looking at him and beckoning him closer, “come here. I’ll be up in a few minutes.”  
Without complaining, Rodolphus leant into Bella’s arms and allowed her to kiss his lips before turning and walking up to his dorm he shared with Lucius.

She dropped back onto the couch.  
“I’m not putting your name on it, Bellatrix.” He said as firmly as he could.  
“Oh but, Severus?”  
“Bella, I will no-”  
“Shhh...” she almost grinned, her crimson lips curling into a filthy, naughty smile, her eyes said it all. Extending her leg over his lap, she purred softly, “Take them off for me, would you?”  
He wasn’t too sure how she walked in those, but she managed it anyway. He did as she asked, unzipping the backs of the killer stilettos and putting them aside.  
As he leant down to put the other shoe aside, she moved up, to slip a leg either side of his lap.  
“What are you-”  
“Shhh...” she grinned again, pressing two fingers to his lips.

Stunned to silence, he said nothing but instead gulped as her other hand moved down to his buckle.  
“Tell me,” she purred softly, “have you been with a woman before?”  
He nodded slowly after a moment, of course he had though it was nothing special, he was after all a young man and he needed to exert his frustration somewhere.  
“You have?” she grinned.

Okay, he wasn’t the best looking boy, but he was strong, she could tell by his hands and stomach. He nodded again slowly, her two fingers only pressed to his lips a moment longer, he wouldn’t dare to move, her nails alone could take out his eye if he wasn’t careful.

“Good.” She said simply before moving her fingers and replacing them with her lips.  
He was stunned and not sure whether to push her off or let her continue. No one said no to Bellatrix Black, and he’d already made that mistake once.  
Her fingers were swift as her body pressed into his a little more. She gripped his hands, moving both to her breasts, to let him feel her against him. He groaned and she grinned, licking his lower lip after a moment, tasting herself off him. 

“Tell me you want it,” she purred, pressing his hands to her breasts, making him knead them almost. He was beginning to feel a strain in his trousers, and he couldn’t help himself.  
“I- I want it.” He groaned, moving for her lips this time himself.  
She grinned; let him have what he wanted, kissed him back after he went for it.  
“How much?”

This time, he wouldn’t answer, he was burning up fast, but getting even more turned on.  
“Don’t want to say?” she asked, fluttering her thick set of dark lashes, “I can find out myself.”  
“Don’t you have a... I mean, aren’t you and Rodolphus...?” he stuttered to get it out.  
“Are we dating? No, just fucking.” She answered before he had the chance to stutter anything again.  
He didn’t know what to say to that, but that didn’t matter. Her hands were in his hair to grip roughly as she forced his lips to hers. Her lips were soft, though what she demanded was hardly gentle.

She was hungry, and by far getting desperate to get something out of him. Her eyes were lustfilled, hungry and dark with need.  
Breaking the kiss after pulling open the buttons of his shirt deftly, she licked her own lips; her lipstick was now fast fading and more than likely over his mouth.  
Her fingers fast found his buckle, and he watched as she quickly pulled it open, suddenly he realised she was still dressed, and his hands were fast to pull at the zipper of the tight black bodice dress down the front to pull open and leave her clad in just black lacy panties. His head dropped back as her hand slipped into his trousers to grip his length.  
Surprising, she thought, lengthy. Something she wouldn’t mind at all putting into her mouth.

Slipping to her knees between his legs, pushing them apart fast and throwing aside her dress, he suddenly realised they were still in the common room.  
“Bella...” he started, but his words jumbled as he felt her hot lips on the head of his member.  
“Shhh...” she purred, grinning and letting her tongue run his entire length for just a moment, she was teasing him, and brutally so. He groaned, his head tipping back as her lips enveloped the head of his cock, tasting him, letting her tongue run sinfully slowly around him.

His hands went to her hair, a notion of dominance she disregarded immediately, thinking it was impossible for him to be anymore so dominant.  
Instead, she was wrong, he was fast losing his patience, desperately so, that his hand in her hair doubled in strength and he pulled her up to throw her down onto the leather sofa.  
She gasped, surprised by his strength as he lay over her and pressed his lips to hers once more, his fingers groped and grabbed at her panties, his straining erection pressing to her thigh as he tore the lace free of her body.

She bit her lower lip as he broke the kiss to place himself at her entrance. Her legs wound around his waist, but his hands were quick to grip her inner thighs and force her legs apart. A hidden need.

With little warning, he had thrusted himself deep into her, eliciting a moan from her and a low growl from him neither of them had ever heard before.  
He grunted as he forced himself to the hilt into her, only making her squeak as he pressed to her. She wasn’t expecting to be manhandled by him, but she certainly wasn’t complaining.  
Suddenly, he was the one in charge, his hands were rough on her thighs, holding them apart, pressing his nails into the slightly tan skin of her slender thighs.  
“Oh Severus,” she moaned, her back arching to him as his hips hit hers with every thrust, “yes!”

He growled his response, angry at her for making such noise when moments ago she had been shushing him.  
His hand was sudden and quick, slamming down on to her mouth. Her eyebrows knit together, a look of pain and pleasure mixed; only turning him on even more.  
“Make one noise and I swear to Merlin, Black, you’ll regret it.” He threatened the depth and lust in his voice more than enough to force her to bite back any moan at all to which after a moment he moved his hand off her mouth to knead rather roughly at her pert breasts. 

She squirmed, arching her hips up to him, whimpering as he pushed her legs further apart one over one side of the sofa and the other almost on the floor.  
His body pressed to hers and after a moment he pressed his lips back to hers, now moving his hands to above her shoulders to press into the sofa to get a better thrusting into her. Her hands went to hold his forearms, gripping them to stop herself pressing too hard into the back of the sofa but allowing her to arch into him better. Her lips were sealed though she moaned between lips pressed together, tilting her head back and clenching her eyes shut she drew closer, her body arched inwards, her hips up towards him, bucking slightly to get a better feeling of him, but before she had a chance to reach that high, he pulled it straight from her.  
Pulling himself out and gripping her throat, he pulled her forwards and flipped her over the arm of the chair. One hand pushed her legs apart, forcing her to keep the front of her foot on the ground to stabilise herself, while the other helped move himself back to her. She was far tighter to him in this position, but she herself felt weaker.  
His stomach pressed to her back for just a moment as she arched her back up and he picked up his school tie, to wrap into her mouth and hold back with his now free hand. Having her suspended, completely reliant on him stirred something inside of him, seeing the dark haired witch so proud and dominant now at his mercy spurred something in him that forced out the beast within and for him to behave this way.

He was getting closer as was she, her body would be sore in the morning, she knew that much, not that she cared much for that, she was used to that anyway, her master was one for the solid beating during sex.

Letting go of the tie around her mouth, he instead gripped a handful of her dark waves of hair and yanked it back, eliciting another loud moan from her.  
“Shh...” he cooed almost mockingly, making her chuckle darkly and arch her back to allow him to pull her hair a little harder backwards. His free hand was on her ass, pulling her back to him harder and harder, faster against their now lightly wet, well perspired bodies to one another.  
She couldn’t hold back any longer, her back was arching, aching, her body craning at the position to be let go, and her insides tingling, her walls contracting, tightening around him even more, making it almost impossible to thrust into her wet heat, though he continued until finally, both of them together gave in to the immense pleasure and desires their bodies had craved for each different amounts of time.

He dropped her, let go of her hair, ran his hands through his own hair as he dropped back. His clothes a mess, he wasn’t entirely naked like she was, thrown over the side of the sofa, purring and satisfied but sore.

“You will help me with that project, won’t you Bella?” he said as he stood and did up his buckle and buttons of his shirt once more to stand in front of her before walking away towards the dorms as he caught her attention.  
Her arms hanging over the side of the sofa and her perfect body exhausted, she bit her lower lip and looked up at him with a wicked grin, “I might have to just not appear again tomorrow, Severus, if that’s the outcome. I like this side of you.”

Fin


End file.
